Nick Heinkel
Nick Heinkel is the second son of two Assassins and younger brother to the heir of the Heinkel Family. He is currently travelling searching for the dog that ran away; even though he knows the dog for sure is dead but stubbornly does not give in. Appearance Nick's general appearance is in loose clothing where he has a blue coat over a brown fashioned suit - as well as his dads scarf which he wraps around himself uniquely. Nick's clothing attire is also made up of gloves and his mothers ring. He is characterised by Brown hair, and although his eyes are actually brown; people say that his eyes glitter like gold. His outwards appearance is the majority of the time a dull and oblivious person; this is meant for enemies as a trap to trick enemies into thinking he cannot help himself in distressed situations. Personality His older brother mentions him to have masochistic tendencies and being timid, but a mythology enthusiastic and an avid reader. Dan Heinkel discerns him to be always paying attention to his surroundings. But, he is somewhat sensitive about being gloomy. When he became a Hunter, Nick was happy because he was not chosen due to his capability to be make a possible power nen user and hunter, a force that he was born to master. After he joined with the Hunter's Association, his pride feelings of inferiority became even stronger, as all his fellow Hunters were first-class in terms of their own abilities. Even so, he chose to whole-heartedly do his best to protect the innocent and improve his abilities as a Hunter, but his inferiority complex grew even larger after everything was rendered meaningless. He would at times feel intense feelings of jealousy and frustration when a complete amateur even more remarkable or capable than him was the one to take the stage and accomplish more than he could. History Nick grew up with his brother training him and teaching him after his tenth birthday to become a capable assassin - especially since he wanted his little to brother to survive in the world after their parents were killed by 'nasty people'. Living a peaceful, loving and mostly uneventful childhood, Nick didn't feel the need to hold any grudges against people ... still continuing ... Combat Physical Abilities Equipment Nen Nick is a Transmuter who is an extremely skilled Nen user, undoubtedly on par with at least two of the Phantom Troupe members. Aside from his natural type (as a transmuter), he is very proficient in Emission and Conjuration - since one of Nicks aura constructs can remain into existence while being several kilometres away from, Nick has also being able to conjure an almost impregnable armour (the Ice Emperor) even without the use of enhancements. Having almost completely mastered conjuration and emission, Nick can create unbelievably large ice shards or golems that have an immense effect on the area. Nick has become so accustomed to the cold that he can replicate below freezing temperatures. That just by standing next him, your limbs could frost and essentially fall off; or result in the surrounding atmosphere to become so dense its hard to breathe - and one could suffer from cold burning pains inside your body. Category:Male Category:Hunter Category:Assassin Category:Transmuter Category:Characters Category:Nen User Category:Nen users Category:Males Category:Hunters